Under the Mistletoe
by Saoirse3473
Summary: What happens when you take young obiwan, young siri, and mistletoe, and mix them together? Absolute Precious Moments! cute. no flmaes please, constructive crticism always welcome. enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. The forever ruling great flannel one does.

Viva la vie George Lucas! (I've been listening to too much rent)

Author's Note: this is something I worked on at exactly midnight so it may have a few errors. Please excuse them. Anyway, please enjoy. No flames please. I'm sick of seeing flames. Of Course Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

Thanks always!

Full Summary: What happens when you take a young childhood crush, young Obi-Wan, young Siri, and mistletoe, and mix it together? ABSOLUTE PRECIOUS MOMENTS! **In Honor of Christmas!**

**_Under the Mistletoe_**

For the first time in a many years, it was snowing on Coruscant. Falling flakes blanketed the Jedi Temple while many little ones pressed their little noses against the window, hoping to get a good view of the now covered Coruscant.

Among the eager children, was a young boy with auburn hair and big blue eyes who was barley ten years of age. Unlike most children, who were outside playing in the snow,

Obi-Wan was sitting inside the temple, absolutely bored to tears. His gaze was fixed on nothing in particular and neither was his train of thought. His trance- like stare was broken when a Jedi master came up towards him.

"Why are you sitting here alone, when you could be with your friends out in the snow, little one?" He questioned.

"I don't have very many friends…" The child replied weakly.

"But the ones you do have will miss you if you do not go outside." The Jedi Master pushed even more, his eyes becoming soft, and questioning.

_Something is not right. This child should be out there playing. Not trapped inside this overwhelming Temple._ The older man thought.

There was a moment of silence, until young Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Sir, I haven't been entirely honest. I don't have any friends here. They are all off on missions or with their masters."

_Ah ha! That's what it is. This child is alone for he has no choice. He's too shy._

"Well then go out there and make friends. No one deserves to cooped up here forever." He argued.

The little boy shrugged and said he would just wander around for a bit. The Jedi Master gave up and watched the child walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan walked around the temple for what felt like hours. He marveled how the temple was decorated with lights and garland for the holidays. There was even some mistletoe.

"That's weird." Obi-Wan noted, "Jedi aren't allowed to Love, much less kiss, yet there is mistletoe. What is the council playing at? It's like they are encouraging it."

Nobody was around. The halls of the Jedi temple were empty.

"Probably out in the snow." Obi-Wan thought aloud.

Just as Obi-Wan turned the corner, he bumped into a small figure and fell on the ground.

_What the…?_ He thought. He heard a slight groan come from his lips and her a soft "ow.." come from the person sitting next to him.

As Obi-Wan opened his eye from wincing from head pain he found a young blonde female doing the same.

"Oops." He laughed slightly," Sorry Siri."

"Should have known it was you, Obi-Wan, "she joked.

The two got up and laughed after brushing themselves off of all the glitter and whatnot that had fallen from the garland above.

"Force, they used a lot of glitter and stiff for the main hallway." Obi-wan said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Siri agreed. The two looked up in unison and blushed almost immediately. Right above them was a lone branch of mistletoe.

The two looked down again, and then at each other.

_Smooth Kenobi. Right under mistletoe._

Siri, being the brave one then, saved Obi-Wan from his endless reveries and kissed him quietly on the cheek. Obi-Wan's embarrassment showed immensely for his cheeks were as red as a Sith blade. Siri noticed it as she felt her cheeks suddenly heat up, and her heart beat faster than it ever did.

"I...I, uh…umm…I err ...erm, I gottabegoingsoi'llseeyoulater!" Obi-Wan said as fast as he could. He ran down the hallway, and disappeared from sight.

Siri sighed slightly. "Boys…" and with that she walked away.

_**Fin**_


End file.
